f i r e
by unversed-unbirth
Summary: They say fire destroys everything it touches.


_**I'm sorry in advance. I didn't have the videos with all of Axel's lines, so I made some up as I went along. **_

"Sheesh, chatterbox…"

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Maybe it was. You were silent, and moved like a zombie. You had those lifeless eyes, and it almost scared me to see someone that far gone. You were the opposite of who you looked like, though the silence was something you shared. I can't even remember his name, or how long it's been, but I know you look like him. I thought your Somebody _was_ him. Castle Oblivion proved me wrong, your Somebody was perky, all-smiles, and full of spunk. Why don't you look like him? Why is he even alive?

"Roxas… who's this?" 

You wouldn't wait for me. I knew it all along, but I wouldn't dare admit it. What's going on with us? I thought we were friends! What happened to the ice cream; that used to be us. _Just_ us. _Just_ Ax and Roxy. Not Ax, Roxy, and Shi. I regret a lot, but mostly leaving. Leaving led to _her_. Leaving led to the lies, and the betrayal, and all the hurt. The hurt, well, hurts. A lot. I don't know where it's coming from, but I know that it is there and it won't go away. Please can you make it go, I can't take it anymore!

"Well then, hi Xion."

For your sake, I would pretend to be happy. I would ignore the aching where my heart should have been. It's my fault you know, I lied, you went to her, she lied too, and you left us both. I'll admit my jealousy, and that's when I thought something was up. You were not normal, and frankly, I think it rubbed off on me. No matter.

"What happened, Lea? I thought we were friends."

Isa, you took the words right out of my mouth. If only I was Roxas and you were me, then that would just make it perfect. Perfection… is it real, that one thing which the superior strives for? Wouldn't you need a heart to be perfect, or is there more work after that? My Somebody knew what perfect was and perfection was never to be achieved. If Roxas had known that, maybe things would have been different. If you hadn't lied, Isa might say, maybe things would have been different.

"Your mind's made up?"

A stupid question, I know. I just need to see you nod or hear a yes to have the thought settle in. My calm and laidback demeanor shatters when you come back with questions I should have answered with, 'You don't have to know, Sora wields a Keyblade and he's your Somebody, duh!'

"You turn on the Organization and they'll destroy you!"

My Roxas, the thought of him being a dusk broke the heart I didn't have. Why can't I have a heart? Why can't I have my best friend? How did this happen…? 

_It's your fault idiot. _

Is that him? No, the voice I hear is deeper and more mature than Roxas'. Is it his doppelganger? No…

_He ain't gonna cut it, somebody's gotta break that loser in. _

I frantically search the computer, mashing the keyboard in frustration. I finally see my answers with the face of Xemnas coming up on the monitor. The text tells me that Xemnas only remembers bits and pieces of his past—like Roxy. No wonder he tolerated so much. He remembers a boy… Ventus. He knows of his true past self… Xehanort. Master Xehanort, to be exact and hell, the way he runs the castle, that suits him perfectly. Better than calling him Lord Xemnas all the time like X-face, watching me right now. Ventus is stored in the computer too, as a resident of Castle Oblivion. I look up the history and see more. Soon I know you must have Ventus' heart passed to you from Sora. Ven's heart is two, one called Ven. The other called Vanitas. Vanitas is the one I hear because of your doom and gloom attitude.

"What have I done…?"

They say that fire is hate. They say that fire destroys whatever it touches. Those same people were the ones who at first said fire was warmth and love. I guess they touched the fire and got burned. I know Roxas did, and he won't miss it.

"That's not true! I would…"

And I do.

_**Heh, if you like yaoi, make it that way. As long as there's no regret! REVIEW!**_


End file.
